Upon Breaking of a New Dawn
by FightingDreamer1310
Summary: One-Shot from Sasuke's POV- His new life in Konoha.


**Hello there! I am back with another SasuSaku one-shot. This one is from Sasuke's point of view. I have tried to do justice to his character, but I may have faltered here or there(he is not an easy character to pen down, phew!). Anyway, here it is and I seriously hope you like it.**

 **On another note, I would like to thank all those who favorite-d my first fanfic- Under the Silvery Sky and a special thanks to all who took an extra minute to review. I want you to know it motivated me to write more :) For all the shy readers out there, I would be really happy if you could drop down a review or your suggestions. Know that your reviews mean a lot to me.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Sakura as well as all the other characters mentioned in the story are the creation of one and only Masashi Kishimoto. As for Sasuke, well ladies he is mine X)**

 **Breaking of a New Dawn**

 _If only I could let you know all that is in my heart._

 _FEAR_

 _GUILT_

 _AGONY_

 _LONGING_

 _LOVE_

The moonlight tiptoed in their room like a cat burglar, softly and quietly, afraid that it might wake its occupants, bathing the room and everything in it with shades of silver and grey. As he gazed at the full moon in the sky above, memories of the day he had left Konoha with the Snake Sanin's subordinates flooded back in.

Step by step he had inched closer to his goal, his dream and when the village gates came into view his determination had peaked to a new high. Then he had felt her presence and all the willpower he had mustered for so long, crashed to the ground, his resolve bearing invisible cracks. He had expected her to be there. She was always there when he least wanted her to be, always around during his weakest moments. She was the last person that bound him to the village, the last remaining tie he needed to severe before leaving his birthplace for once and for all. He had silently listened to her pointless rant that night, with that trademark stoic expression of his; he remembered, how she fruitlessly begged him to stay. Under the full moon, she had professed her love for him and even promised to leave her home and everyone that mattered to her behind for his sake. He knew she was telling the truth but had refused to let her in, refused to face the truth and instead he dwelled in his denial.

He had dropped a veil of impenetrable blackness over her consciousness, sending her into an artificial sleep, but only after letting her know how thankful he was for everything she had done for him. He had picked her up and laid her down on the nearest park bench and had stared at her tear-marred face. He had wanted to poke her forehead with his finger, but had stopped. He did not want to harbour any false hope of coming back to her, a false hope of next time. And then, he had just left, severing all the ties, fully knowing something inside of him had died.

He had tried to kill her the other two times he had faced her, had almost succeeded in ending her existence right after he had killed Danzo, all because he had clearly despised her. He hated her for making him feel things that he did not want to, for making him doubt his decisions and existence, because every time he looked in her jaded eyes, he saw how hurt and broken she really was and he knew it was him, the reason behind all her tears. Because in her eyes he did not see the man she had once worshipped, but in his place was a wounded animal, an animal replete with all the evilness hell could boast of. He could not bear to look what he had become, what the world had made of him and he had believed that killing her in that instant would have rescued him of those haunting eyes that tormented him, liberate him of feeling that were still culpable of making him feel pain, guilt.

After the war had ended, she had forgiven him even before he asked for her forgiveness but he tried to stay away from her with all his might, wishing that she would forget him. He never wanted her to be a part of his pathetic-excuse-for-a-life, a life replete with all the grievous sins that he had so unmindfully committed. He was the man who had stolen so many precious moments of her life, the man who had tried to kill her as well as her best friend; no he should not had been allowed to be living, to be breathing the same air as all the other innocents and bystanders. No, it was a luxury, which one such as him, did not deserve.

Being with someone as malignant as him would never have brought her the honour that she so rightfully deserved, he had argued with Naruto. However, as wretched as his existence was, it was also true that he was not ready to see her in the arms of another man. She, the one who had surpassed everyone through her sheer will and hard work, the one who had fought her way to such heights deserved nothing less than the best of life. And, like always, his ego had told him that he was the best-for her. Nevertheless, he had not given in to his ego this time and maintained his distance.

He had travelled around the world for two whole years searching for answers, observing the beauty he was blind to before, understanding the world and absorbing all that it had to offer.

As days went by, he realized how much he missed her company, her incessant chatter, her presence... and every time he looked up at a cherry-tree, he was reminded of a pink haired konoichi back home, much to his annoyance. Then, it had dawned on him,

The reason why he could never bring himself to really hurt her,

The reason why she had such a soothing effect on him,

The reason she was able to suppress the curse seal emanating from his body in the forest of death,

The reason why it hurt him so much to leave her THAT night,

The reason it was impossible for him to accept the prospect of her being with other shinobi men.

It was all because he had been in love with her all along. No one could love Sakura the way he did. When he had fully let that feeling sink, he could not bear to stay away from her anymore. He had felt a glow of warmth radiating from his body, at the sudden realisation, much like when the earth is bathed in the light of the glowing sun, **upon the breaking of a new dawn**.

 **Always, Forever**

He propped himself up on an elbow and watched as she slept her way to glory; her serene face smiled unconsciously with the feel of his presence; watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and the occasional toss and turn without a single flaw. He took his finger and glided it from her ankle to her perfect curves, his mismatched eyes trailing her up and down, such softness in those orbs; but they did hold a solemn pain and slightly lustful hunger.

No, his love was pure and not some sickening desire for her body alone.

Kakashi's company was definitely having its effect on him and he was not very happy about it.

He pulled her closer into the safety of his arms. He wanted nothing more than to lay there with her, holding her tightly and securely, to hide her from the unknown evil, to give her utmost care and love that he could muster. All he wanted was to be with her, by her side, promise her all the happiness in the world and more, even if it meant the death of him. There was no greater desire in his heart than to kiss her and spend an eternity and more in her arms.

His eyes, after memorizing her body for the umpteenth time, moved to her beautiful face. Her cheeks and lips were a lot fuller now, the ivory skin flushed with pink. She looked so young, all thanks to her Sishou's Mitotic Regeneration Jutsu. Her eyelashes shutting close those sparkling emerald eyes he was in love with. As he traced her face with his finger, her sensual lips moved to mummer something incoherent.

Ah, she was adorable!

He suppressed a low chuckle, afraid that he might wake her up. She tossed around again, her head finding a comfortable spot in the hollow of his shoulder, her petite figure hugging him closely. Her hot breath on his neck sent shivers of excitement through his body; igniting his desires once again; the untamed urges threatening to traverse the threshold, the concoction of immoral thoughts corrupting his platonic feelings all over again.

He could feel his chakra lashing out, spiralling in all directions. He was a master at self-control, a genius really, but this minx of a woman somehow had the ability to make him feel in ways...

 **Indescribable.**

He could not help but feel annoyed at the uncharacteristic behaviour in which his body was reacting. Apparently, even her most innocent gestures were enough to send him in a state of perpetually insatiable ardour. He shut close his eyes and massaged his temple, and breathed deeply, chasing away the inappropriate thoughts, calming himself and regaining his chakra control.

He opened his eyes to glare at a strand of hair that had managed to stray from the mop on her head and settled on her face. He tucked it behind her curved shell to destroy any chances of interruption to her sleep. His midnight eyes studied her once again, and as she smiled from the loss of disturbance, his own smile was painted on his face.

Like a symphony to his ears, her heartbeat was in rhythm to his own. He pulled her closer to his chest-into the safety of his arms, an inconceivable proximity between the two bodies. He had not known happiness for a long time, but if there was one thing he had learned in his days, it was that her happiness made him happy. Her radiant vigour shone like a bright beacon of loving certitude amidst all his dreary doubts and perplexities. In her peace-filled state, he found himself to be at peace. If she were happy, he would be too. If she were in pain, he would be ready to kill. And, that is how it was. That is how everything was meant to be. He liked it better when she was happy, for it seemed all he had ever caused her was pain and sufferings.

He always made her cry.

She was like a candle that burned itself to illuminate his life; her myriad emotions brought colours to his dark and despondent existence. He had shattered her, broken her, tormented her mentally; but she never gave up on him. He owed so much to her. She made him what he was today.

Without her, he would be so lost.

His eyes held a solemn pain as guilt seeped in his heart once again. He wished he could take it all back-the tears, and the pain. He wished things had been different.

The memories of the past would haunt him forever but with her by his side; it would be so much easier. In her arms, he felt the most vulnerable and the strongest at the same time. She was like a sheltering tree, protecting him from the sorrows of the world. She knew him the best and could see past his facade, right into his soul.

Kami... this girl here meant the world to him.

She gave him a purpose in life, a chance at life itself. Without her, he would be nothing, so, he would protect her from everything and if the occasion arose, even from himself.

His hand roamed down beneath her shirt unto her slightly swollen belly. He could easily see the small ball of chakra that she was housing for a month now, that would soon inflate her. She was with a child, HIS child. Together with her, he had created a life, which was nothing short of a miracle for someone as cursed as him.

He could still feel the raw emotions that had surged through him when she broke the news to him and for a moment, he had regained his innocence again as his lips had upturned to flash one of his genuine smiles. The only thing that perturbed him was dobe's ridiculous question-

"Hey teme, how would you like to have a son with pink hair?"

But right now he could care less about anything in the universe. All he wanted was to be enveloped by this feeling of ecstasy, the feeling of her presence by his side, her warmth hugging him.

"Thank you..." he said, his breath fanning her organ of hearing. In response, she nudged even closer to him- if that was possible and he could not help smirking when he noticed her lips curving into a smile.

His body moved involuntarily, and before he knew, he had bend forward and kissed her with the softest lip lock he could muster in her sleeping state. When he pulled away, he noticed her blushing in her slumber.

They lay together, him staring into her closed lids, and solemnly loving each and every moment of their time together. The two of them stayed in that paradise for epochs. The clock ticked the time away, season came and went, blossoms bloomed and withered, the world had died and reborn again, but he knew nothing of it because he simply refused to remove his eyes from her majestic face. He was adamant on having this moment all to himself, on being selfish. In the comforting silence of the night, he screamed of how much he loved her, and in her inhales and exhales, she listened, telling him that she loved him too.

Then, sometime in the bliss of the night, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to be sucked down in the quagmire of love and tranquility, thereby transcending the materialistic boundaries shackling his world and joining his beloved into a place far more paradisaical to be a mere dream.

 _What I really wanted to say..._

 **A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Any grammatical are deeply regretted. English is not my first language but I am trying to be good at it. Be generous in your reviews, tell me what you liked, what you did not like, where do i need to work more. Criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive.**


End file.
